drslumpfandomcom-20200222-history
Midori Yamabuki
|Manga Debut = "Here Comes Arale!" |Anime Debut = "Hey! Friends" |Remake Debut = "Let's Go to School" |original voice= Mariko Mukai (Japanese) Kurnia Tulus (Indonesia) Monica Manjarrez (Latin Dub - First voice) Lourdes Morán (Latin Dub - Second Voice) Angela Villanueva (Dragon Ball Latin Dub) |remake voice= Yūko Minaguchi (Japanese) Nurhasanah Iskandar (Indonesia) Lourdes Morán (Latin Dub) |image gallery= yes |height = 159 cm|weight = 48 kg|Date of birth = 13th of Porcupinefish (August), 1957 (AGE 719)|address = 102 Anguirus Apartments Penguin Village Gengoro Island AB7-20}} Midori Yamabuki (later Norimaki) is one of the main supporting characters of the Dr. Slump series. She was originally Arale Norimaki's beautiful teacher at Penguin Village Middle School as well as Senbei Norimaki's dream girl. Later on in the series, she becomes Senbei's wife. Appearance Midori has big curly blonde hair. One notable trait about her appearance is that she looks similar to Akane, a fact which Akane used to play a prank on Senbei by dressing up as Midori. During the Penguin Village Grand Prix race, Midori and Akane teamed up and attempted to cheat by taking advantage of their resemblance. Midori's original design was based on Marilyn Monroe in both physical appearance and voice."Akira Toriyama THE WORLD SPECIAL" page 129 The remake's design was based on Jodie Foster. Personality Midori is a very friendly and kindhearted teacher who loves all her children. While normally sweet to everyone, she can get really angry on occasion. She also can be quite ditzy and scatterbrained, and this side of her personality is especially prominent in the second half of the series, after getting married. History Early Life Midori's only known backstory is given in the movie Dr. Slump: Hoyoyo! Space Adventure. As a child, Midori went to an amusement park in Metropolis Island with her parents. She got lost and accidentally wandered into a private spaceship belonging to the royal family of Planet Takeya-Saodake. When the spaceship left off to Takeya-Saodake, King Saodake and Queen Takeya, who had no children, adopted Midori as their daughter. Years later, they found Midori's real parents and returned her to Earth where Midori promised to succeed the throne for them in the future if they ever get old and fall ill. The Birth of Arale Midori first appears in Here Comes Arale in a meeting with the Penguin Village Junior High Principal where she is introduced to her new student Arale Norimaki and her "older brother" Senbei Norimaki who falls in love with her. Midori is amazed during class since Arale, secretly being android, is extremely smart and instantly knows everything Midori is already teaching. In Something's Missing!, Midori drives through town on a scooter while Senbei is using the See-Thru Glasses to see woman naked and accidentally crashes into him when he gets in the way to try to see Midori nude through the glasses. While not actually appearing in Dr. Monster, Arale makes a fake Midori head that she can use as a replacement but Senbei immediately disapproves of it. In Which Will It Be?, Midori hits Taro Soramame in the head for smoking in the school halls after school. While clubs are lining up to get Arale to join them, the Principal questions what is going on and Midori informs him of it. Arale on the Loose In The Great Strawberry Panties Caper: Part 1 and Part 2, Senbei goes through the trouble of setting up a chain reaction involving many animals to end making a wind to blow her dress up to see her panties when passing by his house, but ended up failing twice because the first time she wore pants and the second time a farmer got in the way. The Happy Doctor In The Happy Doctor, Midori goes on a date with Senbei which is a drive in space with his flying car. Since the doctor had to poop in Zippity-Doo Doctor, they make an emergency landing on a star where Midori is kidnapped and almost eaten by a giant alien monster similar to an ape. Senbei attempts to save Midori by morphing the ape creature into an ant using the Ponpoko Morph Gun and smashing the ant. Unfortunately, Midori was also turned into an ant and the ant Senbei smashed was actually Midori, causing her to get mad at him when he morphed her back. Monsters' Night In The Great Arale-Eye Caper: Part 1 and Part 2, Senbei planted a camera into Arale so he could see what she sees, and has her go to Midori's apartment to have a bath with her. Since Arale took her glasses off in the bath, however, Senbei could only see blurry images of Midori. The Crazy Honeymoon When bringing some giant sized carrots over to Senbei's house, Midori goes to use the bathroom and as Senbei is walking past it, he talks to himself and says "will you marry me," to which Midori, who's within earshot, hears and immediately agrees, and their wedding happens. While preparing for their honeymoon, which was going to be in space, Midori was kidnapped by some black cat-like creatures in a flying canoe and taken to an island where she was tied up as an offering to a giant ape. Once the giant ape gets her, she is taken to the top of a mountain where she gets stripped down naked and thrown into a pot to be cooked and eaten. Senbei, Arale and Gatchan find Midori after following the signal on the Lost-N-Found badge she was wearing, and destroy the mountain and defeat the ape. However, Midori is still in the pot and is taken away by the ape's friend, who is a caveboy with a giant fork. She was taken to Torishima (an island that is also a giant flying bird) where she is now in a squash. She is rescued when Senbei flies to the island holding Gatchan and pulls her out of the pot while she is still wearing the squash. Midori ends up falling when Senbei lets go after she kisses him for saving her. After landing on the ground, Midori witnesses the battle between Arale and the caveboy, who has equal strength and abilities as her, and then the battle between Senbei and a giant crab. After the battle was over, Midori and the others get into Senbei's ship and fly off, but the caveboy wakes and blasts it down with an N'cha Cannon thereby forcing Gatchan to have to tow them back to Penguin Village. Happy Birthday, Turbo! After their marriage, she has a son with Senbei named Turbo. Other Media ''Dragon Ball'' While Goku was in Penguin Village looking for his Dragon Balls and getting his Dragon Radar fixed by Senbei, Midori made Goku some cookies. She witnessed General Blue being defeated by Arale. ''Dr. Slump'' remake In the ''Dr. Slump'' remake, Midori's character design was completely changed in terms of hairstyle and hair color. She has brown hair instead of blonde. She also marries Senbei earlier in the series. Video Games *''Famicom Jump: Hero Retsuden'' *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' *''Dragon Ball: Origins 2'' *''J-Stars Victory Vs'' Trivia * Her name is a reference to the Japanese version of the early-childhood show Romper Room, whose female host was always referred to as "Midori-sensei". Gallery Midori angry.PNG|Midori Angry Midori Amusement Park1.png Midori iceskate.PNG Midori doesn't feel better after that.PNG Midoripantiesflying.JPG|Midori flying using alien's machine and exposing her underwear References ja:則巻みどり Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:School Staff Category:Major Characters Category:Norimaki Family Category:Parents Category:Royalty